Southern Charm
by itskindafuntodotheimpossible
Summary: Rachel Ryan nee Berry isn't living her dream, far from it. Swept up by the southern charm of young Texas businessman Jeremiah Ryan, Rachel's life and marriage, especially the woman who is now her mother in law, is not what she expected. Rachel/OC at the start but eventual Puckleberry, I will continue the story if it is the will of the people. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this has been knocking around in my head for a while and I'm trying whatever I can to get over this writer's block. If people like this first chapter then I'll keep writing if I can get past the writer's block so please review and let me know if I should continue.

It starts as Rachel/OC but don't worry it is a Puckleberry story!

This story will be M for a reason

* * *

Being a housewife to a businessman wasn't her life dream but somehow Rachel Berry had ended up marrying Jeremiah Ryan, a young vice-president for some company that she still didn't know what they did. Their romance had started off as a fairy tale but, soon after the wedding, Jeremiah turned from Prince Charming to the King of the Castle who had to be top dog.

_Flashback_

"_Look up at the billboards Rach", yelled Jeremiah over the loud New York traffic, his southern accent a stark contrast with the voices of New Yorkers on mobiles, "I know you never got to see your name in lights on Broadway but I thought maybe this would make up for it"_

_Looking up towards the billboards surrounding her in Times Square, Rachel noticed them flash to 'Rachel Berry, will you marry me?'. She looked back to Jeremiah who was now down on one knee, holding an open Tiffany's ring box. Nodding, laughing and crying, she threw herself into his arms as the crowd cheered around them. He placed her back in front of him, grabbed her left hand and slipped the ring onto her finger._

It was ridiculously different nowadays. Rachel was living in a mansion in San Antonio Texas with no real friends except Noah who lived over an hour away in Austin with his contracting business. Jeremiah expected her to look after his every need but he employed a maid, a gardener and a chef for the two of them. He looked after the finances and didn't want her working but now, 7 months into their marriage, Rachel couldn't figure out exactly what it was that he wanted her for other than sex. She figured he was waiting for her to get pregnant, although they never had a conversation about it so she was still on the pill although her mother in law had mentioned something before.

_Flashback_

"_Mary could you please grab my phone from my bag, Jeremiah wanted me to call him just before lunch while he was between meetings" Rachel called to her future mother in law across the bridal store while Jeremiah's slightly pregnant sister Elisabeth told Rachel how ugly the wedding dress she wanted to try on was._

"_Of course dear" replied Mrs Ryan, walking to where Rachel had put down her bag in the change room._

_Rachel continued looking at dresses, trying to find one that she liked and fit the criteria set by her mother in law to be. _

"_Rachel," Mary called out waving a container around above her head, "why in the good Lord's name do you have birth control pills in your bag?"_

_Rachel could feel herself blushing as she rushed across the store to where the older woman was, as Jeremiah's sister walked closer in anticipation of what was sure to be an interesting conversation._

"_Mary please put those back in my bag"_

"_Not until you tell me why you have birth control. I know you're Jewish darling and may not have the same values especially considering you didn't have a mother growing up but my son was raised right and he would not be having sex before marriage"_

"_I'm sorry but are you implying that because I'm Jewish and have two gay fathers that I'm not as morally sound as you and your family?"_

"_You misunderstood dear, I was rather stating that Jeremiah's values are such that he wouldn't be sleeping with you before marriage so I question why you need birth control"_

"_If you really need to know Mary it's because some doctors suggest that the pill isn't as effective a birth control until you've been on it a few months and I didn't want to risk anything once Jeremiah and I are married because while he and I have discussed children it isn't something we plan within our first year of marriage. And you can stop with the Jewish cracks because I'm converting to Christianity for Jeremiah because it was important to him and he's the man I love"_

"_Mama," warned Elisabeth, "I know it's rude for me to interrupt but y'all have an audience"_

_At that point Mary and Rachel turned to see Jeremiah standing staring at them from the crowd of other patrons._

"_Mama, Elisabeth. Nice to see you both but I'm gonna take Rachel out to lunch now because she ain't done nothing to deserve a treatment like that from you. Let's go baby"_

They hadn't even discussed her being on birth control after that but when he did things like that she was reminded of why she fell for him and when she remembered that at one point he had done things like that she struggled to believe the state their marriage was in.

She tried to remember these things as she sat in their house, because it wasn't really a home just a house, alone with nothing to do except wait for her husband to come home and treat her like dirt again.

Rachel knew Jeremiah was a good man with a good heart but since the wedding she was just a play toy for him. No more romance and care but just an object in the bedroom and an accessory when he had work functions to attend.

Sighing, she looked at the clock and noticed it was 5:55 which meant Jeremiah would be home in 5 minutes. He was home at 6pm everyday on the dot which at least meant Rachel had some idea of what to signpost in her day. That's why she wasn't surprised when 5 minutes later he strode in right on time but she was surprised that he had flowers in his hand.

"Good evening gorgeous wife, how was your day?" he asked as he pulled her into a passionate kiss

"It's better now you're home. I don't have much to do around here. Are you sure you don't want me to get a job or at least be doing the work that you've employed people to do?"

"Darling you don't need a job, when we start having cute little babies then your job will be being their mama. Maybe you should start doing some charity work if you want something to do or you could go down to the country club but I want you ready for babies because I want as many mini versions of us as possible" he replied, keeping his arms wrapped firmly around her waist while bending his knees to get closer to her height.

"So you want me to go off the pill?"

Looking her directly in the eyes he responded with "We've been married 7 months Rach, I'm ready if you are"

As soon as he saw her nod he picked her up and carried her upstairs as she laughed and forgot for a while how unhappy she'd been for the last 7 months.

* * *

So what do you think? Should I continue?

Review and let me know


	2. Chapter 2

So I'm continuing. The response wasn't large though so I think I'll just wrap this up in a smallish number of chapters and won't add some of the stuff I had planned.

Warning for those pure Puckleberry fans there is M content between Rachel and Jeremiah before we get to the Puckleberry part of the story.

* * *

4 months later and Rachel was off the pill but the pair hadn't fallen pregnant yet and Jeremiah was getting worried. It hadn't helped matters that his sister had given birth to her 4th child in 6 years and his mother was pressuring them to follow suit.

"Don't worry Jer, these things take time and I sure don't mind all the practise we're getting in" she said one morning as the lay in bed enjoying some rest before having to go to the new child's christening

"I just want you to get pregnant damn it"

Rolling on top of him and kissing him passionately Rachel cooed in his ear "And I will"

Pulling her nightie off and pulling her closer to him, he growled back "And not just once, we'll become a fucking baby making factory" before slapping her ass.

Later that morning, Rachel watched on as her sister in law and brother in law had their baby girl christened and couldn't help but notice the looks her mother in law kept sending her way.

Walking into the morning tea after the christening on Jeremiah's arm, Rachel was not surprised to see Mrs Ryan headed towards them.

"Oh hi darlings, y'all look so cute. I can't wait to see us doing this for y'alls babies. You will be just the cutest little pregnant mama Rachel and we all know any baby of Jeremiah's is going to be handsome just like him. Now I'm sorry to impose Rachel but could I please borrow my son for just a minute"

"Why of course Mary" said Rachel

She watched them walk away and stand in an empty Sunday school classroom with Mary lecturing her son. Curious, Rachel moved closer to the door to hear what they were saying.

"You've been married 11 months Jeremiah, your sister had already given birth to her first child at this point. We need a strong family line Jeremiah. You know Helen Spencer's 3 children have already given her 8 grandchildren and she keeps going on about how they are going to be the new power family. The Ryan family has been the power family for as long as anyone remembers and we are not going to give that up because you and that girl can't get pregnant."

"Rachel darling, how have you been?" interrupted the reverend's wife

Sighing and realising she'd just have to brush this conversation off as quickly as possible Rachel replied "I'm doing very well thank you, how have you and the reverend been?"

"…perfect southern belle…" Rachel heard Jeremiah saying as the reverend's wife started to talk

"My husband and I have been doing splendidly, why just last week…"

"Oh sorry to interrupt but is that Melissa Tucker putting the nut free items next to some chocolate hazelnut slice"

"Good lord, you can't trust that girl to organise the morning tea, we'll talk later" she said, rushing off to where Rachel had signalled leaving Rachel to tune into the next part of the conversation between her husband and his mother.

"You think I'm not trying Ma because I am. I'm getting her in different positions, we're doing it multiple times a day all through her cycle, I'm doing it with her climaxing and her not, I'm putting foods and vitamins that supposedly promote fertility into her diet. What else can I do?"

"More Jeremiah, you have to do more. Have you actually read up on conception tips? Deep penetration, make sure her hips are raised up, stay in her until you're 100% finished and let gravity do the work after so don't let her up and moving around."

Moving away from the door, Rachel was shocked. She couldn't believe what she had heard discussed between Jeremiah and his mother because it was certainly not normal. She wanted children but it was still weird for her that Jeremiah talked in that detail with his mother. Walking towards the church's prayer garden to get some fresh air, she found herself intercepted by her husband.

"I have to have you now. Something about being at church and being so good makes me want to be so bad" he said pulling her into the prayer garden and into one of the small padded and curtained gazebo areas.

"Jeremiah, not here, we're at church"

"Don't even care," he said, lying on top of her, "I want you so badly"

He claimed her lips passionately while pushing the bottom of her dress up to collect around her waist. She fumbled in the speed of things for his zipper, revelling in the passion that was entering what had in the process of attempting conception because quite passionless.

Pushing down his boxers and pants just enough that she could get all of him free , she started roughly stroking him up and down as he massaged her left breast through her dress while reaching under her for her dress zipper.

Releasing him to allow Jeremiah to pull her dress off she took the opportunity with her hands free to unbutton his shirt and push his pants and boxers all the way off while her unhooked her bra and literally ripped off her underwear, eliciting a squeal from Rachel.

Placing kisses down her body from her lips down over her breasts and then kissing in a circle around her lower stomach and thighs, teasing her with his mouth, he licked up her core, pressing one final kiss to her clit before thrusting into her.

Rachel was never 100% satisfied with him, it was always the first few thrusts that reminded her of her brief sexual fling with Noah when he visited her in New York one summer. She felt horrible when she did, she was a married woman, but after the first few thrusts and some distinct Jeremiah movements, Rachel was at a stage where she was happy enough with the sex they were having.

He grabbed a pillow and placed it under her ass before grabbing her hips and thrusting as deep as he could, slowly at first but getting faster as they both started getting closer to finishing. His hands moved, stimulating her as much as he could and then they were coming hard together.

Rachel waited for him to pull out pretty soon but he didn't, he stayed in her. She went to move but he stopped her.

"Let's just lay here together as one for a while. We ain't got anywhere to be soon other than Mama will expect us for the post-christening lunch at their house."

They kissed for 10 minutes when she went to pull the pillow out from under her.

"No, no, no. Leave it there; your body on this angle is incredible."

"Jeremiah we didn't say goodbye to anyone and we are at church in a prayer garden naked with you still inside me. We can't lie here like this, what if someone comes looking for us"

"God damn it Rachel can't you just lie here with your husband for half an hour"

Deciding to leave the conversation for a more appropriate time, Rachel stopped herself. She had learnt long ago in their relationship not to bother arguing with Jeremiah.

_Flashback_

"_Jeremiah you cannot possibly expect me to give up my dreams and leave New York for you. A boy has asked me to do that for him before and I said no and I'll say it to you if I have to"_

"_Well it seems little miss overconfident thinks that even after being in New York since she was 18 that 4 years of failed auditions means nothing and she could still get her dream job on Broadway but you know what Rachel you struggle to even get into choruses and you told me just last week that you are sick of it all. So tell me why when the man you love is asking you to move to his home town in Texas you are saying no"_

_She stood silently, staring at him for a moment before quietly responding, "That was mean Jer, that was mean and you meant it to be mean"_

_Sighing, he turned back to face her, running a hand over his head. This time he spoke softly but there was still a harsh edge to his words "You don't see that this lifestyle you and your friends have up here doesn't allow room for me. Y'all audition for plays and go to arty parties and sometimes act like the girls from that Sex and the City show y'all love to watch so much but it's unfair to expect me to try and change for you when you won't change for me"_

_They stood again in silence. Watching, thinking, waiting. Finally Rachel spoke up, her voice small and child-like with fear and apprehension, "I'll move to Texas"_

"_What?"_

"_I said I'll move to Texas. You're right, Broadway hasn't worked out. I need to think realistically. I'll move to Texas"_

As they walked into her in-laws house she couldn't help but remember this memory. She had moved down to Texas just over a week later before returning to New York for a weekend about 2 months after that when he proposed. Apart from the occasional fight like that which usually ended with Rachel giving in and passionate make-up sex, the lead up to their marriage had been relatively romantic and easy-going. It was a stark contrast to the manipulative man she now found herself married to.

"Honey I just have a phone call to return. I'll be 10 minutes max" she said, walking away into the expansive garden

She dialled the numbers from memory with ease, she hadn't needed to recall them for a while but it didn't matter, she memorised them when she was 13 years old and they first made what would arguably end up being the most important phone number in her life other than her fathers'.

Waiting until she knew the phone had picked up but not long enough for the other person to say anything she rushed out in one breath, "Noah, I need you. Is there any chance you can come to San Antonio?"

* * *

Reviews are love and I'm open to suggestions on the direction of the story


	3. Chapter 3

Puckleberry starts here!

Ok so I'm going to respond to some reviews, I appreciate them all and if I don't specifically mention yours please don't think it's because I don't appreciate it, I most definitely do. I'll probably respond to two or three every chapter so please keep the reviews coming :)

scarlett glasses from chapter 1: My first reviewer! Yay :) and good because I hate her as I write her and I'm writing her to be hated so I'm really happy you hate her.

Guest from chapter 1: Not in a hurry to Puckleberry romance and Pucklebabies and there will be more Jeremiah but I hope you like what I continue with. As for When The Phone Rings at 3AM, I'm suffering extreme writer's block on that story which is actually how this started so I'm hoping I can get this out and then keep the flow going (although I have exams coming up soon so can't procrastinate with writing too much)

Guest from chapter 2 (who posted the really long review): Firstly thanks for the dedication in your review and that you think the chapter was well written. It may sound odd but I'm really happy you think Jeremiah is a jerk, that's the point. As far as not dragging the story out with Jeremiah, I hate stories where Puckleberry start apart and get straight together, it's quite unrealistic and personally I find it boring so as a writer I won't be in an extreme hurry to get straight to Puckleberry. In terms of Rachel being smarter than to get with Jeremiah in the first place I really don't think she is. Many a Puckleberry shipper would probably agree that Rachel is easy to get herself caught up in a relationship, like her with Finn, and not easily see the flaws in it. In that way I think her relationship with Jeremiah is a bit of a parallel to Finchel but I promise I will explain more the Jeremiah/Rachel getting together in later chapters. As for the M content with Jeremiah I did warn readers in advance and I'm trying to build a hatred of Jeremiah within the hearts of the Puckleberry shippers/readers so I wanted them to have something that made them long for Puckleberry.

So hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Driving to San Antonio, Puck couldn't stop thinking about how desperate Rachel had sounded on the phone. She had given him a brief overview of the situation and they had decided he'd come down two days later when Jeremiah left on a 3 week business trip to China, Indonesia, Australia and New Zealand.

As he pulled up her house he stopped to look at just how big it was. It certainly had been bought with a big family in mind because he knew that space was much too large for just Rachel and her husband as a couple or as parents to 2 or even 3 children.

He didn't even have a chance to knock on the door when it flung open and she ran towards him. He reacted just in time to grab her as she reached him.

"Hey Berry, how are you?"

"I'm not a Berry anymore Noah. I'm Rachel Ryan. You should remember seeing as you attended the wedding ceremony in which that went on. But to answer your question I'm better for seeing my only remaining friend, and you?"

"I'm fine. I'd be better if I didn't have to clear 3 weeks of my schedule because you married an ass and I need to help you figure out how to solve this problem"

"Noah you know you didn't have to come for 3 weeks"

"I'm not complaining about seeing you for 3 weeks, I'm complaining about the fact your husband is an ass"

"Well come inside, I'll show you around and we can get you settled"

* * *

Puck had been in San Antonio for a week when it happened. Neither of them meant for it to happen but it did. They had been acting very much like that had all those summers ago when he came to visit her in New York.

He had been reading the paper and she had been in the kitchen innocently making him breakfast, because she had given the cook along with the maid some time off during Noah's visit, while they had their usual back and forth. It was fun and flirty and gave Rachel a feeling she could never quite explain but that she always got with Noah and always longed for, but she assumed it was related to friendship.

"Rach is there time for me to have a quick shower before pancake time?"

"Absolutely Noah, do you have any sauce preferences? We have maple syrup but I can make chocolate sauce or even berry sauce"

"Oh I remember your Berry sauce" he replied with a wink

"You are incorrigible"

"And don't ever forget it"

"I won't, just like I won't forget when you didn't know what that meant"

"I was a 17 year old dude who didn't go to class, what'd ya expect?" to which Rachel just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"You haven't changed a bit _Berry_" he said, putting emphasis on the Berry to highlight that he was there because of her marital problems in his own subtle way. It meant he didn't approach the subject directly but gave her an in if she wanted to take the bait.

"Oh you're one to talk _Puck_" she retorted

"Well I will admit some of the ways in which you have changed are very impressive. That sexy negligée is all the proof I need that Rachel Berry is no longer an innocent flower"

High school Rachel would've blushed at a comment like that from self-proclaimed sex shark Noah Puckerman but all these years later she could hold her own when it came to him.

"I believe that proves my point, you've always been a hard nut"

"Ah you are a cunning linguist"

"You have to be to avoid limp phrases and a common problem with sexual innuendo is the recipient being unable to wrap their hands around the intended meaning"

"Ah well Berry, when using sexual innuendo it's important to start slow and eventually build up, increasing depth more and more until the recipient feels the actual thrust of the point and the innuendo climaxes"

That sent them over the edge. As they finished laughing, he walked past her and dropped a kiss to her lips. It felt natural, like a husband kissing his wife. Neither of them wanted to freak out so she turned straight back to the pancakes and he kept going to the guest bathroom shower.

Walking into the guest bedroom he cursed himself. Rachel Berry wasn't Rachel Berry anymore, she was Rachel Ryan. He had been at the engagement party and he had been at the wedding. He lost any chance with her years ago. He lost the right to have her when he didn't try harder to make their summer of fun into a future for them. He lost the right to have her when he encouraged her to give Jeremiah a chance. He lost the right to have her when he didn't tell her not to marry him at the engagement party when she was freaking out. He lost the right to have her when he didn't object at the wedding. And he lost the right to have her when he didn't immediately tell her to divorce Jeremiah when she told them about his conversation with his mother.

* * *

10 minutes later he walked back to the kitchen, hoping to find something to eat, even if it wasn't the pancakes he had been getting excited about. He slowed as he heard starting to sing, the sound of her voice pulling him in like it had since they were young.

There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window

If started soft, as if scared by the words she knew were coming in the song and the meaning they held.

There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever

I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made

But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me

When I touch you like this  
And you hold me like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me

It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now  
There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right

There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby Baby

If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me

If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me

It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now  
But it's all coming back

But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then

But if I touch you like this  
And if you kiss me like that  
It was so long ago  
But it's all coming back to me

He noticed the tears silently rolling down her face as she flipped the pancakes but remained in his place observing her.

If you touch me like this  
And if I kiss you like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me

It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now

There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow  
Baby, Baby, Baby

When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me

When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see  
All coming back to me

The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now

If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me now

It's all coming back to me now

And if we

She placed the cooked pancakes on a plate next to the berry and chocolate sauces she had prepared. Puck decided to make his presence known but as he walked into the room towards her, reaching his arms out to touch her she moved away. Their eyes connected and he opened his mouth to speak but she turned and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed – big week for me this week but hopefully I can still get a bit of writing done.

R&R :)


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for PMs and reviews of love and support, health is finally on track again so here's to a better 2013. I've taken that AN down now so the story runs smoother.

Mature content, reader's discretion is advised.

I don't own Glee, just Jeremiah, his horrible mother and this story idea.

* * *

"Rachel," he yelled through the house, "why are you running scared?"

His voice drew her back to the last time he had been yelling that, that time over New York traffic.

"_Rachel, why are you running scared?" he yelled as she ran onto the New York street from her apartment building_

"_Come on Rach this is ridiculous"_

_But she kept running, hoping he'd lose her short frame in the bustle of people. She ducked into a store and acted casual, watching him desperately running past. She waited, asking herself the question she wouldn't answer for him. _

"_Because someone will get hurt, and it's most likely going to be me"_

"_Excuse me?" a young gentleman said from behind her_

"_Sorry, I wasn't talking to you"_

"_You sure, there ain't anyone else around. Unless you can speak to the dead or have an imaginary friend which could be pretty cool, the speaking to the dead thing, not the imaginary friend thing"_

"_I'm sure"_

_The guy turned away and Rachel went back to staring at the cheeses then she heard him sigh._

"_I know this is probably none of my business but are you ok? You seem upset and you've been staring at cheese for about five minutes now. I like cheese as much as the next guy but I don't usually spend that long looking at 'em"_

"_If you know I've been staring at the cheese for five minutes then surely you've been staring at me and your watch for five minutes"_

"_Pretty girl in New York City looks like she's about to cry because of cheese, holds my attention. Unless this is normal New York behaviour and I'm totally misreading the situation."_

"_Well I'm fine thanks"_

"_Look this may be totally out of line but is there any chance you'd wanna grab a coffee with me?"_

_Thinking of how few friends she had left after certain life choices Rachel realised she had no one other than Noah to talk to and she had just ruined that. _

"_Sure, I could use a friend right now"_

"_Then let's go"_

"_Hold on, before I go anywhere with you I think I should learn your name"_

"_I'm Jeremiah, Jeremiah Ryan"_

"_Nice to meet you Jeremiah, Jeremiah Ryan. I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry"_

_Walking to the nearest Starbucks, Jeremiah opened the door for her, asked for her order before placing it and paying then found a table next to the window and he pulled her chair so she could sit down before following suit._

"_What do you do Jeremiah?"_

"_I'm what my father likes to call a businessman. It's the world's most obscure job description but I do alota different things in that role. What 'bout you Miss Berry?"_

"_I'm still in college at NYADA which is the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts. I major in Musical Theatre and hopefully I'll end up on Broadway. Tell me something about yourself"_

"_I'm not from around here"_

"_I guessed"_

"_Accent gives it away"_

"_It is kinda thick at times. But also those cowboy boots are not what a New Yorker wears and most definitely not a New York businessman"_

"_I enjoy my southern roots" he drawled_

"_I'm enjoying your southern charm"_

"_Why thank you"_

_After an hour of conversation and coffee, Jeremiah walked Rachel back to her apartment and pecked her on the cheek before giving her his number and telling her he'd be in New York for a while on business so she should call him._

_Walking back into her apartment she drifted into the living area after what she considered an amazing coffee with a nice guy._

"_Enjoy the date?"_

_Crap, she thought to herself_

"_Noah wait there is an explanation"_

"_No Berry it's really fine", she flinched as he called her Berry, it was usually not a great sign when he called her Berry in that voice, "You didn't have to run from my proposal without answering just because you had a date, you could've let me know and I would've got back up off one knee and accepted your answer"_

"_Oh for fuck's sake Noah could you stop being a dick and let me speak?"_

"_Sure princess go ahead, don't mind if I run out onto the streets of New York to go have a coffee date while you try though"_

"_You are such an asshole Noah, god I don't even know why I spent this summer with you. You are a selfish little boy and I wasted a good two months on you"_

"_Gee wow Rach, way to kick a guy in the fucking balls while he's fucking down. I tell you I love you and ask you to marry me then instead of trying to be a human about it you go on a date with a stranger then insult me"_

That took them a long time to come back from. Rachel started a relationship with Jeremiah and when she didn't get a break on Broadway, he convinced her to move to Texas then they ended up married. When Rachel moved to Texas she tried to reconnect with Puck but he was still pissed, it didn't take him long to come around though, after Rachel and Jeremiahs first fight since she moved down he couldn't turn her away when she showed up at his door in the middle of the night crying. After that Rachel and Puck got closer again and he even came to dinner at their house multiple times, went to their engagement party and went to their wedding even though he complained that Rachel's roots weren't in it and that he was disappointed she'd converted to Christianity for him.

She made it out onto the balcony that came off the front of the house and slipped against the wall. Taking small, shaky breaths, Rachel tried to remind herself of Jeremiah's good qualities, the ones that made her fall in love with him. But she hadn't seen many of those in a long while and then on top of it his horrible mother seemed to hate her with a passion and look down on her. If Rachel hadn't been looking for a place to hide that day in New York and come across Jeremiah as a kind stranger she never would've ended up with a controlling, manipulative husband and mother in law

Thinking back to all previous relationships Rachel realised they were all basically the same, other than Noah. All of them - Finn, Jesse, Jeremiah – they were all sweet yet manipulative, caring yet controlling. Jeremiah was the worst and Rachel couldn't help but think that it was because she didn't have the fight and spark in her that she used to after all the Broadway rejection plus he had the distinctive southern charm for the first part of their relationship. But Noah, her Noah, had always been there, always trying to be there for her even when she didn't deserve it. He was there in high school when she used him to make Finn jealous and he forgave her and they stayed friends, he was there when Jesse St. James egged her and he led the charge for revenge even though she had hurt him with the 'Run, Joey, Run' incident and he was there every time she and Jeremiah had fights even though the start of their relationship had been caused by her running away from his marriage proposal.

"He's always been there," she said aloud to herself, "he's loved me since high school and I've treated him like crap"

"Since before high school actually Rach and you may have treated me like crap at times but I always came back because loving you and not being in your life is harder than loving you and seeing you with someone else" he stated, stepping through the doorway with a glass of water and handing it to her.

Taking a sip to buy her time and think how to respond, Rachel could feel Puck's eyes on her.

"Rach…" he started, but she put a hand up, signally him to stop.

"You've waited on me for so long and in some way I think my heart was waiting for my head to catch up and realise I want you. I want to be married to you, have babies with you and grow old with you. Noah I want to be with you. I was wrong to run away, not just today, not just that day in New York but every time since we were kids. You've always been there, you've always cared. I don't deserve you but I want you, I need you, I… I love you"

Pulling her up off her feet and into his arms, Puck kissed her passionately. There was desperation in the kiss, a longing and sense that even if this was finally happening it could break apart at any time. They were so in the moment that neither of them noticed Mary Ryan's car pull up. Neither of them noticed Mary Ryan get out of the car, see them, snap some pictures as Puck pulled Rachel's legs up around his waist and neither of them noticed her drive away angrily talking on the phone.

Had they noticed Mrs Ryan, they probably would've stopped. But their passion was growing, as was the bulge in Puck's pants so they moved inside and Puck started to move her towards the guest bedroom that he had been staying in.

"No, my room." she muttered against his lips

"Berry," he panted, "no offense but don't you think that's a little weird"

"Noah, I'm doing something bad for one of the first times in my life. So I wanna be really bad"

"You know you're hot when you're bad"

"I'm always hot"

Overcome with desire, Puck slammed her against the door to the master bedroom and started attacking her neck with his lips while putting slipping a hand up her thigh under her negligée to cup her.

"Fuck Rach" he groaned, feeling how wet she was for him.

"Noahhhhhh" she whimpered as she ground herself hard against his hand.

Taking the lead, he roughly massaged her right breast while skilfully pulling her left out of her negligée with his mouth and latching onto it, circling her nipple with his tongue as it hardened. She ground herself against him, whinging for more stimulation and he decided that was the perfect opportunity for teasing. He traced a line around everywhere that she wanted contact before completely removing his hand while still working her breasts until finally she couldn't take it anymore and she used her leg strength to pull his still covered, hard cock against her core. Hissing in pleasure, she started rubbing herself against him, gaining friction. He slipped his hand back in between them and started stroking her clit while she continued to rub against his denim covered cock. Taking his mouth off her breast, he kissed up her neck to her mouth, crudely shoving his tongue in her mouth. After 30 more seconds she ripped her mouth away, threw her head back against the door and cried out in delight as her orgasm swept over her. Watching her, Puck undid his shorts, and pulled his dick free, holding Rachel by the waist so just his tip was in her. She moaned sensually and he took that as his cue to thrust further into her. They thrust together desperately as she snaked her hand between them to give herself more. Grunting at the sight of her touching herself with her boobs bouncing while he thrust into her, Puck could feel that he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Rach, not gonna last long"

"So close Noah"

Taking her by the hips, he pulled her almost all the way off him before slamming back into her. By the third time her repeated the action, her walls tightened around him and she screamed his name. Not one to let an opportunity go and knowing he didn't have much resistance left, Puck took over rubbing her clit and continued slamming into her while once again latching onto a breast with his mouth, this time choosing the one his mouth had neglected last time. Within seconds of her last orgasm and barely leaving her time to come down from the last high, Puck bit at Rachel's breast causing her to again tighten around him and moan as with one last thrust he finally allowed himself to join her in pleasure as he released into her.

"Oh my god Noah," she panted as she regained the ability to speak, "that was incredible. You are the only person in the world that can do that to me"

"Thanks babe," he said as he sloppily kissed her on the mouth, "let's move to the bedroom"

"I'm up for that"

"Well I'm not quite yet but I'm sure you can help with that"

"You are incorrigible" she laughed as she pulled him towards the bedroom

* * *

So Puckleberry begins.

Two chapters to go people :)

Let me know what you thought


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys,

I know it's been a while so I'm really sorry. People think hospital and being sick means you have heaps of time to do whatever you want but from my experience at least all I want to do is curl up under a big blanket and watching DVDs.

So here it is, I won't promise how soon the next chapter will be out but I'm going to try and wrap all my stories up so this won't last too much longer. There is smut to try and make up for the fact I've been gone so long.

To anyone that reads 3AM as well as this, I am trying on that but I think I might finish this then wrap up 3AM.

**!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()**

Also apologies - horizontal lines aren't working today

"Hi Mama, it's late here so make this fast"

"Your little bitch of a wife is cheating on you Jeremiah"

"What?"

"The little slut you married is having an affair with that man whore she's sort of friends with that I told you not to let her have any contact with"

"What do I do?"

"You cannot get a divorce Jeremiah. Your father and I will not stand for that disgrace on our family. You have to go home right now, surprise her with some grand gesture but don't catch her in the act. Then you sleep with her, get the hussy pregnant and make her stay with you for the baby"

Hanging up the phone with his mother, Jeremiah got out a piece of paper and his laptop and started planning how he was going to make this all work. 2 hours and a few emails from Rachel's email, which he happened to have stolen the password to months ago, later and his perfect plan was in action.

**!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()**

"Mmmm Noah, oh yeah Noah" Rachel moaned and squirmed on the bed

Pushing her hair behind her ear, Puck stared down at the brunette as she moaned his name in her sleep. It was causing a little issue downstairs for Puck, an issue that was getting bigger each time she moaned and rubbed her breasts against him. He debated waking her up to help him get the relief he was beginning to desperately need but it was only 10am and they had been up till 5am fucking each other's brains out.

One more moan and body rub from Rachel and he knew he had to do something about it. Wrapping his hand around his already hard cock he started slowly moving up and down, trying to replicate how Rachel had given him a hand job only 6 hours earlier. He was getting close, realising that even though it didn't feel as good as it did when Rachel had done it, he was still going to get what he needed. She moved against him again, this time nearly screaming him name and he came hard. What he hadn't anticipated was how his actions would wake Rachel.

"Noah, is that..? Did you just cum on me in my sleep?"

"Sorry Rach, but you were moaning and rubbing against me and I wanted to let you sleep"

"Next time, don't waste it. Wake me up" she said throwing her leg over his body so she could straddle him.

Before he had time to respond, she was kissing him hard and grinding against him in the process. He wasn't going to let her have the power this time, plus he needed some… recovery time. He flipped her and began kissing down to her breasts, stopping to pepper kisses to nipples.

"Fuck Noah" she said, pushing his head down to where she wanted his attention most

"Someone's impatient" he replied with a wink before his head disappeared under the covers.

When she felt his mouth on her she instantly wrapped her thighs around his head to lock him in place. She could feel him mumbling something against her about how wet she was but she couldn't care less. Lapping up her juices like a dog that had been denied water she could feel her orgasm building but she needed more. Reaching down she used one hand to begin flicking her clit and used the other to massage her breasts. Then Puck quickly started darting his tongue in and out and she knew he was building to the big finish. Pushing her thighs off his head and spreading her legs as wide as possible, he roughly replaced his tongue with two fingers and used his head to push her hand off her clit to replace with his mouth.

She moaned loudly and could feel him grinning as he flicked her clit with his tongue. Moving her now spare hand to join the other in working her breasts she was trying to desperately to hold off her orgasm but as Puck thrust a third finger into her she was coming hard.

As her screams subsided, Rachel heard a noise from somewhere in the house.

"Noah, Noah, stop, I think I just heard a noise"

Grabbing his boxers and hopping over to the door as he put them on, Puck realised she was right, someone was knocking on the front door.

"Rach, someone's at the door"

Hurriedly throwing on a robe, Rachel rushed down the stairs while Puck pulled clothes on and rushed to hide what had been going on.

Opening the door, Rachel was greeted by a face she hadn't seen since her wedding day.

**!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()**

"_Why are you doing this Berry?"_

"_People in love get married Santana, why can't you accept that? And further why do you continue to take part in something that you clearly have little belief will work and aim to make my life absolutely miserable when I should be positively jubilant?"_

"_Because I love you Rachel and this is not the guy for you but fine, I'll be your maid of honour and keep quiet but don't expect to see me ever again after you leave your reception tonight"_

_20 minutes later_

"_If any person knows any reason why this man and woman should not be wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace"_

"_I do" said Santana loudly, her voice echoing through the church_

"_So do I" added Quinn, popping out from a pew a few rows back_

"_And so do we" came the voices of Mike, Tina, Kurt, Brittany, Blaine, Mercedes, Sam, Finn and Artie._

"_Why are you doing this? Why are you all trying to ruin what should be the happiest day of my life" Rachel yelled back at them_

"_Because you deserve better, you deserve more, you deserve…"_

"_Don't even say it Santana" Rachel warned as Santana's eyes darted to Puck, imploring him to join them in their protests._

"_Rachel, you cannot let these people disgrace my son and my family like this" came the shrill voice of Mama Ryan_

"_Rachel for the love of Barbra, this is farcical. Leave now with us or we're all gone" Kurt squeaked_

"_You deserve something real Diva, you don't need to stay here"_

_The church fell silent, waiting for Rachel to respond or even react to Mercedes words but nothing came. _

"_She's made her decision, let's go" said Tina_

"_Just remember Rachie, you've made your bed. Now you have to lie in it, with him, for the rest of your life" Sam whispered, barely loud enough for Rachel to hear, while ushering Brittany out with the rest of their friends_

"_I'm disappointed in my Maria, I thought you were better than this" added Blaine sadly, as he followed after the retreating figures of the old glee members bar Puck who remained silent and seated next to his mum and sister the whole time._

**!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()**

"Santana what are you doing here?"

"Your hubby called everyone and set up a little Glee reunion, paid for everyone's tickets and everything. But considering Puck didn't answer his phone when I called, his stuff is in your house already and you look and smell like sex I'm going to go with your douche of a husband knew you were cheating on him with Puckerman while he was away and sent us here to keep you two from being together when really all of us prefer Puckleberry to whatever the fuck you two would be. And don't look at me like that, Aunty Tana is still very good at this sort of thing"

"Crap. Tana you have to help me. I don't know what to do"

"I thought you'd never ask"

**!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()**

Yay so one last chapter, maybe two, then the epilogue to go

Please review


End file.
